Kingdom Hearts: Soul Connect
by Time Lord Wizard
Summary: In a city where the sun never rises and the moon never sets, lives Amma and Tremi. These two friends wield mysterious keyblade weapons, and are set upon a journey to discover more about the worlds around them, who they are, and the mysterious boy known as 'Sora.' Will they be able to stop an evil force threatening the worlds, or succumb to the darkness within them? (my first fic)


(This has too many crossovers to qualify as just a crossover, so I'm keeping it as just Kingdom Hearts. So if you see a character from something else, it's because I feel like that is in the spirit of the franchise, at least this fic's interpretation of it, even if they have nothing to do with Disney. Enjoy and reviews are much appreciated ^_^ It's my first fic also btw)

* * *

Amma and Tremi watched from the highest skyscraper over the luminescent city. The lights below them were blindingly bright, so bright that not a star in the night sky could be seen. The only object in the sky that was visible was the circular full moon. In fact, they had never even seen the city when it was in the daylight.

Amma looked to Tremi. "Hey, have you ever noticed something off about this city?"

Tremi looked back to her with an odd look. "What do you mean?"

Amma wasn't sure how to make herself much clearer. "I mean, Henwore is a really weird place. Like, when have you ever seen this place NOT at night?"

Tremi wasn't sure how to respond to this. He tried to bring up a memory of the sun, when he realized, he never recalled any sort of star. "No… Is that bad?"

His friend looked back at him in concern. "Kind of. Shouldn't there be a daytime?"

"I don't see why," said Tremi.

After this, Amma decided to hold out her hand in front of her. Grabbing at nothing, a shining purple Keyblade appeared in her hand, with its jagged edges, almost as if the key part of it was made of broken glass. Tremi did the same, conjuring his blue mosaic weapon in front of him. Both their blades were mosaic.

Something suddenly occurred to Amma. "When was the last time we had these?"

A horrible memory came up in Tremi's mind. "It feels like years… but wasn't it only yesterday?"

Amma shook her head, her brain puzzled with this strange mystery.

* * *

Vale searched the halls for his friend. It wasn't like Voars to be gone for so long, even if he was out on a mission. Certainly Sanvem wouldn't keep him busy for such a while. Vale decided to check with Kuvir to see if he had word of Voars, but it appeared that Kuvir wasn't anywhere to be found either.

Vale was getting worried. How could he be the only one in the palace? He played with his red spiky hair until he saw out of the corner of his eye a messenger. Castiel was standing in the entrance hall, awaiting anyone. Until then, Castiel just stood there motionless.

After quickly approaching him, Vale tapped Castiel's shoulder to get his attention. Cass slowly turned around to see Vale awaiting whatever he had to say.

"I have news of Sora," said the messenger.

"So what? Is that kid still useful? I mean, thanks for defeating the crazy old guy and all, but now what? He's just chilling on some world in the middle of who-knows-where."

Castiel looked at him with his usual blank expression. "You really don't realize his importance? Especially to you?" he questioned in his usual dull, yet gruff, tone.

"Whatever his importance has to do with anything, you can tell me. I can't find anyone anywhere. Sanvem seems to be out too."

"Very well then. I'm here to tell you that the boy dying."

"Sucks for him," said Vale. "Is that all?"

"Are you always this inconsiderate and idiotic?"

Vale didn't look very offended at this. "Look, I'm really sorry that he's gonna die, but what does it have anything to do with... anything at all?"

Cass decided to leave at that point. He looked back at Vale though before he walked out the door. "It's imperative that you tell Voars of this." And with that he was gone.

Vale stared at the doors until he decided to retreat to his bed. Whatever was important about this, he though, could wait until after his nap.


End file.
